


Tattooed

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sleep [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 54





	Tattooed

You had been alone for your entire life before you met Sam. He’d found you in a very dark space and after a lot of work, he had brought you out of it. You and Sam became close friends after the incident and a few months after that, the two of you were together.  
Together you’d both joined the Avengers and together you’d both fell in love with your third. Sam hated the very sight of Bucky at first. He couldn’t fathom being in the same room as him, didn’t want to see the man at first.  
But because the two of you were close with Steve and so was Bucky, the three of you started spending a lot of time together. And eventually that time together changed from, enemies to friends and friends to lovers.  
You loved both men with everything you had. There was no-one else you’d ever felt this strongly for in your life. And while this was a strength, it could always be a weakness.

“Do we have to do this twice?” You giggled as Bucky passed you from his arms to Sam’s. “Wasn’t once good enough?”  
“While we may be an unconventional pairing according to society and this may not technically have been a legal wedding, there are things we will do that society does recognize.” Bucky said as Sam walked you both out into the hall.  
“Well traditionally I don’t think we’re all supposed to be this drunk.” You said, leaning up to kiss Sam’s cheek.  
“People have been getting drunk on their wedding nights for centuries.” Sam told you with a grin. “It’s another age-old tradition.”  
He walked you both back into the bedroom before giving you a smirk and throwing you onto the bed. You let out a surprised shriek as you bounced a couple times.  
“Another part of this we’ll do traditionally.” Sam began as he and Bucky walked closer to the bed. “The wedding night.” He added, sharing a grin with Bucky.  
“I’m glad we’re tradition followers.” You said breathlessly hours later. The three of you were laying stark naked in bed, wrapped in the silky sheets and up in each other’s arms.  
“Me too.” Bucky murmured, holding your hand on Sam’s stomach.  
“I’m just glad these,” He said, patting a hand on both your bodies. “Are all mine and no-one else can have them.”  
“Possessive much?” Bucky chuckled as you hit Sam lightly.  
“Do you know how many people stare at the two of you when we’re in the gym?” Sam asked, shaking his head. “Not that I blame them, I’m doing the same thing, but now they can look, but they can’t have.”  
“They weren’t going to have us either way.” You said, smiling up at the man. “Besides you clearly haven’t seen men and women watching you do weights. It’s like they want to jump you then and there.”  
“Well if they don’t get the hint now,” Bucky started, tapping the rings on yours and Sam’s fingers. “I’m still up for making shirts.”  
“I know Stark put that in your head.” You muttered, rolling your eyes slightly. “What would you even put on them?”  
“I was thinking something classy. On Sam’s an arrow pointing down with property of Bucky and Y/N.” Bucky said making Sam laugh and you groan. “And on yours I was thinking me, and Sam put a handprint on the chest and write our names under it.”  
Sam laughed even harder as you scowled at the brunette.  
“You are no longer allowed to spend time with Tony.” You told the grinning brunette.  
“Now wait a minute beautiful.” Sam said, rubbing circles onto your back. “I don’t hate the idea as long he gets a shirt too.”  
“Oh no I’m not getting a shirt.” Bucky said. “I’m getting your names tattooed here.” He added, running a finger over his collarbone.  
“Why do we get crummy shirts and you get it tattooed?” You asked, furrowing your eyebrows.  
“Because I’m more badass than the pair of you.” Bucky said cockily.  
“Want to bet?” Sam asked with a smirk. “End of the honeymoon, we all get tattooed.” Sam stated.  
“Sounds like a deal.” You said. “Whoever backs out has to get one of Bucky’s shirts.” You added.  
“Enjoy the shirt, darling.” Bucky told you.  
“We’ll see Buck, we’ll see.” You promised, curling up on Sam’s chest as the need for sleep overcame you.

“Y/N? Another night?” Steve asked, coming into the living room. The sun was lazily rising, turning the otherwise dark room various shades of pinks, purples and golds. Looking away from the changing sky, you turned in your seat to see Steve standing in the doorway in his jogging clothes.  
“How do you know I didn’t just get up?” You asked, cradling your coffee in your hands.  
“Y/N, I’m a hundred-and-two years old. I’m not an idiot.” He said, moving towards you. “Plus, I’m your friend. I know you. Did you sleep at all last night?”  
“No.” You said, letting out a slight laugh. “No, I didn’t even leave this floor last night.”  
“This isn’t healthy, Y/N.” Steve sighed, taking a seat on the couch next to you. “They wouldn’t like to see you like this.”  
“Of course, they wouldn’t.” You agreed. “I don’t like me like this, Stevie. I couldn’t imagine them being okay with me in this state.”  
“Then why don’t you go to sleep, Y/N? Why don’t you start taking better care of yourself?” He asked, placing his hand on our knee.  
“Because I can’t face that floor, Steve. I can’t wake up there every morning and make breakfast in that empty kitchen, I can’t sit in the living room where we used to spend our evenings, I can’t look through that closet because two thirds of it aren’t mine and I can’t sleep in that bed because it’s so cold.” You said, tears streaming down your face.  
“Y/N, it’s been two years. Maybe it’s time to start thinking about boxing their things up.” Steve said softly.  
“If I do that it’s as good as admitting they’re never coming home.” You said, letting out a few hiccups. “I didn’t have anything before Sam.” You admitted with a watery smile. “I was so close to just ending it all. I didn’t see the point and then, I met Sam.  
And he made me feel more alive than I had my whole life. I used to wake up and just smile because I finally had someone to live for. Sam was all I needed and then we joined the team and suddenly I had a family. I used to get really scared because I wasn’t supposed to have anything of this, and I was waiting for something bad to happen.  
And then we met Bucky. Sam hated him in the start, you know? He couldn’t even stand the sight of him for a long time and then one day he could. And one day it wasn’t just me and Sammy, it was me, Sammy and Bucky. Suddenly I had multiple reasons to live. I’d never had that before.  
I shouldn’t have expected much. I should’ve known better than to get attached. I’m not supposed to get the people I want.” You said, your shoulders beginning to shake uncontrollably.  
Steve moved his hand from your knee and wrapped his arms around you.  
“It hurts Stevie.” You sobbed. “I just want it all to stop.”  
“It feels like you’re tearing in two doesn’t it?” Steve asked, his own voice thick with emotion. “And you can feel your organs splitting and everything feels as if it’s just going to keep on tearing until there is nothing left of you. But Y/N, you’re strong, you’re going to get through this. For them.” Steve promised.  
“Does the pain ever stop?” You asked after several minutes as the sobs ceased.  
“It’s different for everyone.” Steve said. “It might stop. It might never. It might just feel like a broken bone that still throbs when it rains, but that’s the reason you need to keep going. You need to see what your pain tolerance is.” Steve told you.  
The two of you sat there until the room turned golden under the sunlight.  
“It’s getting early. I think I’m going to head up to bed.” You said, getting up from the couch. Steve gave you a look as you picked up your coffee mug.  
“Are you sure? We sit up and talk if you want.” He offered. You shook your head and gave him a weak smile.  
“You have a run to go on. I have sleep I need to catch up on.” You told him. “Night Steve.” You said and walked towards the elevator.  
Walking into the bedroom you let out a deep breath before crawling into the middle of the bed.  
“Good night boys.” You murmured to the empty room as you ran your fingers over your inked collarbone. Perhaps Steve was right, you thought as you drifted off. Perhaps you should start packing away some of their things.

“You’re staring again.” Bucky said in a sing-song tone.  
“Get used to it. I’m not looking away for a long time.” You promised, sitting on Sam’s lap as the two of you sat on the bed. Sam was playing your hair as Bucky was taking his clothing out of the storage boxes.  
Bruce had snapped the two back to life two days ago. After the battle of Thanos the three of you had a tearful reunion. While neither man knew they’d been dead for five years, you knew and it you had almost given up hope before Scott came to the team with a plan.  
Escaping the rubble of the Avengers Compound with Steve, Thor and Tony you weren’t sure any of you were going to make it out alive from this fight. And then the portals began opening and then you heard Sam's voice and saw your boys alive.  
You’d all lost a lot in this fight, but you’d brought back the rest of the world’s population. Most importantly you got your boys back.  
After Tony and Natasha’s funerals, the three of you had moved into a house you’d purchased years back. Once the three of you had moved into the Avenger’s compound you only used this house once every blue moon or for storage.  
Three years ago, you boxed up most of your husband’s things and left them here for safety and it was lucky you had.  
“Buck, come over here and lay with us.” Sam said, lifting a hand out for the man.  
“I would, but there’s about a hundred boxes here that need to be sorted through.” Bucky told him, opening another box.  
“To be fair you guys just have a lot of stuff.” You said, curling further into Sam’s grip. “It took hours to pack it all away and that was with Steve helping for the first couple.”  
“First couple?” Sam asked. “What did you kick him out because he folded something wrong?”  
“Kinda. After the first couple of hours Steve could see I was getting anxious and weird about how he was packing up. So he got up and upended the box. He told me he wanted to help but he could see this was something I needed to do on my own.” You said, looking down. Sam grabbed your hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
“Well lucky for you, you have two men to unpack all these boxes.” Sam said, leaning down to kiss you tattoo.  
“Well, one man to unpack all these boxes.” Bucky spoke up. “Since your other husband has resorted to lounging around.” He added, causing you to giggle and Sam to flip the bird at the other man.  
“Buck, how about we leave the boxes to later?” You suggested, turning in Sam’s hold to face Bucky. “Please Bucky.”  
“Alright, alright.” Bucky sighed, lifting himself from the ground and sitting next to you. “I suppose I need a break.”  
“Break? You’ve hardly started old man.” Sam teased, nudging Bucky’s shoulder.  
“I’d like to see you try.” Bucky said, narrowing his eyes. “I bet I could do it faster than you.”  
“I bet I could do it twice before you do it once.” Sam shot back, sitting up.  
“Loser has to wear the shirt?” You suggested. Both men nodded and shook hands. You sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the two men ran around the large room. “I can make this go faster.” You suddenly spoke up. “Winner gets to help me recreate our wedding night.”  
It was barely ten minutes later before two large bodies launched themselves onto the bed.  
“Why do I get the feeling you didn’t properly put everything away?” You laughed as Bucky’s lips traced your tattoo.  
“We’ll do it later.” Sam promised as you sucked a hickey onto his own tattooed mark.  
“Right now, it’s our wedding night.” Bucky added with a smirk.  
They were really here. Both your men were alive, and they were here with you. In that moment, nothing mattered. Nothing but the men you’d marked as your own and who’d marked you theirs.


End file.
